


A bet's a bet

by Port_in_a_Storm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Betting villagers, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Scheming Robert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_in_a_Storm/pseuds/Port_in_a_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the villagers have taken bets on Robert and Aaron’s relationship. Of course, Robert isn’t about to let them get away with it without having a bit of fun of his own</p><p>Based on a prompt from @geena-rae</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bet's a bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robron101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/gifts).



> Hi all! This fic was based on this brilliant prompt from [](http://www.geena-rae.tumblr.com)@geena-rae known here as Robron101. This was the prompt: So I had this idea that Aaron and Robert discover a secret about the entire village, that centers around them. They've all been taking bets to see how long Robert and Aaron's relationship is going to last, and I mean everyone in the village is on it, except for Victoria. She's the one who discovers that the bets are being taken - by Brenda - and she lets it slip to Robert. He tells Aaron about it, who wants to confront everyone, but Robert convinces him to keep it to themselves, thinking he can come up with a plan to get back at them all. They enlist the help of Liv (who had known of the bet and even made her own guess of how long they would last - hence why she tried so hard to get them back together when they broke up last week) and together Robert, Aaron, and Liv scheme with a way to win the bet and keep the villagers money for themselves
> 
> Thank you so much for giving me this prompt, love! I thoroughly enjoyed writing it; I hope you enjoy reading it!

Victoria’s brow creased in a deep frown.

‘Can I help you, love?’ Brenda asked, turning to her next.

‘That coffee was, like, £1.50,’ she said, pointing at the place that Priya had been. ‘Why’d Priya give you a tenner?’

If shifty came with a picture, it’d be Brenda’s face at that moment. ‘Oh. No reason.’ She suddenly smiled. ‘She bought some cakes for the factory last week and owed us the money.’

‘Right.’ Victoria eyed her. ‘Two teas then, please.’ 

Whilst she waited for them, Vic let another customer (she smiled when she saw it was Rodney) get to the counter.

‘I heard from Diane they had another fight yesterday,’ he said quietly. Though not quietly enough, as Victoria’s ears perked up. ‘Ten pounds says they won’t last the end of the week.’

‘Er, excuse me, what’s this?’ Rodney and Brenda turned to Victoria, mouths agape. ‘Are you doing some kind of bet?’

‘No, of course not!’ Rodney said, chuckling all too innocently. ‘We’re just making conversation.’

‘Right, well I don’t believe you!’ The two of them shifted uncomfortably, and Victoria put her hands on her hips, looking instantly stern. ‘What exactly is—’

The café door opened just then and Charity walked in. ‘No, he stayed at ours again last night,’ she said. There were groans around the café, but Eric, sitting by the door reading his paper, smiled smugly. He folded it and strode to the counter. ‘I do believe I’m in the lead,’ he said, raising to his toes and grinning.

Victoria caught Brenda and Rodney shaking their heads desperately at Eric, and the B & B owner, suddenly catching on, started to stutter through an explanation.

‘You’re placing a bet on my brother’s relationship?’ she hissed.

‘Ssh!’ 

‘No, I will not shush, Brenda!’ She looked affronted, and in the face of that, the three culprits had the good grace to look ashamed. ‘Are you lot really taking bets on how long they’re gonna last?’

‘Get off your high horse, Vic,’ Charity said. ‘It’s only a bit of fun.’

‘And the way that they are, my dear, constantly running hot and cold, you can hardly blame us.’

Victoria gaped at Sandy. ‘Not you as well! Your son used to be a vicar!’

‘Yes, and after years of denying myself, I have given into the pleasures of gambling.’ He held up a hand when Victoria opened her mouth again. ‘Now, Charity, you said they spent the night together?’

‘But Diane said they’d been arguing,’ Rodney chimed in.

‘Yeah, and they had been,’ Charity said. ‘But Robert muscled his way into the back room last night, and before I knew it they were snogging each others faces off.’

‘Oh well, Carly will be pleased to hear that,’ Brenda said. ‘She put twenty on them lasting through to today.’

‘I believe I said the end of the week,’ Eric interjected.

Charity shook her head. ‘A lot can happen in a week though, Eric. Eggs and baskets and all that.’

Victoria slammed her hand on the counter. ‘Excuse me! I think you’re all losing sight of the matter here: you’re placing bets on how long their relationship will last! You’re supposed to be their friends! Family, some of you!’

‘Isn’t there a saying about families and money?’ Charity asked. ‘Something about how they’re not exclusive?’

‘Not as far as I know,’ Rodney said.

‘Well there should be.’ She took out a fiver from her pocket. ‘Fiver says they’ll be arguing by the end of the night,’ she said.

Brenda took the money and put it into a caddy, before writing a note in a book she fished out of her apron pocket.

‘You’ve even got a book! That’s ridiculous.’ Victoria shook her head in disappointment. ‘My teas, Brenda?’

‘Course. Here you go, love.’ She adopted a pathetically pleading tone. ‘You won’t tell Robert or Aaron will you?’

Before she could snap, Eric put his arm around her shoulders. ‘You could help, you know. Talk to them when they seem on the verge of an argument. Help them through it. We could pool our money, make ourselves a lovely earner.’

Victoria wrestled herself free of her step-uncle’s arm. ‘I can’t believe you’d even ask that!’ As she stormed off, she heard Eric say ‘Worth a try’.

****

‘Here.’ Victoria slammed the tea down in front of her husband. The short drive to the scrap yard (courtesy of Finn who had offered her a lift) had done little to calm her. It seemed Finn had been in on it as well, and had been trying to tell her about his own scheme to get money out of it.

‘You’re as bad as Eric, you are!’ Vic had snapped. ‘No wonder the two of you got on so well in the B & B. Aaron’s meant to be your mate!’

‘Er, no he’s not.’

‘…Fine, but you know he’s _my_ mate!’

‘Isn’t there a saying about friends and money not being ex—’

‘Oh shut up, Finn!’

So by the time she made it to the scrap yard, her temper was none the better.

Adam flinched away from the tea which had spilled onto his paper. ‘Cheers, Babe.’ He wiped at the paper delicately with the sleeve of his shirt. ‘Um… any reason why you’re in a mood? You were fine when I left.’

She huffed and dragged Aaron’s empty seat to her husband’s desk. ‘Just found out that people are making bets on Rob and Aaron’s relationship!’

‘Ah.’ Adam said.

‘Ah?’ Vic repeated. ‘What’s that supposed to mean, “ah”?’ Adam shifted in his seat. ‘Oh my god, you knew!’ 

‘I only knew ‘cause Cain was talking about it to Mum.’

‘Aaron’s your best mate!’

‘Yeah, well I didn’t place any bets!’

‘Oh, what a saint!’ she sneered. ‘Can’t believe you didn’t tell me!’

‘Oh come on, Vic. It’s just a laugh. And the way that those two carry on, it’s no wonder the villagers were making money on it.’

‘That’s what Sandy said.’

‘There you go. And he’s not the spawn of Satan, is he? It’s just some fun, Babe.’

She rose from the chair. ‘Yes, well, I personally don’t think it’s very funny. This is my brother’s happiness that people are betting on! Your mate’s happiness! Don’t you find that just a little bit sick?’

Adam avoided her eyes.

‘Well?’

‘Well, when you say it like that,’ he mumbled.

‘Right. Honestly, the people in this village.’ She left the portacabin, still grumbling to herself.

****

She met Robert in the pub for dinner that night. She hadn’t seen him in a while, and wanted to catch up. She was in two minds about telling him about the bets though. After a lot of talking to people (and yelling at other people—she had to apologise to April for making her Dad cry), she had come to the disgusted conclusion that everyone, every single person, was in on this bet. She knew that if Aaron knew, he’d want to rearrange a few faces, so telling him was out of the question. Telling her brother, however—well, she didn’t know quite how he’d react. So maybe it was best to keep it to herself for now…

‘Vic? You alright? You’ve been staring at the menu for ages. I’m pretty sure you helped write half of it!’

She blinked herself back into the room and smiled at her brother. ‘Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about work and stuff.’

‘Right. Okay.’ They sipped their drinks in silence for a moment, before Robert made a sound of a memory coming back to him. ‘Eric was very strange today,’ he said. ‘Kept asking me about how things were going with Aaron. Bit weird, if I’m honest.’

‘Was he?’ she said, trying to hide her nervousness. ‘Well, he’s probably bored. Maybe he just wanted some gossip.’

He snorted. ‘Val must be possessing him then! She was always the one who wanted the gossip!’

She laughed awkwardly.

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’

‘I’m fine!’ she smiled. ‘Tell me about your day!’

So he did, telling her about the deals he had closed with some clients, his drive to Hotten, having lunch in a café where they served a sticky toffee pudding that he had to get Aaron to try.

‘You and Aaron seem to be really close now,’ she said.

He nodded. ‘We are. I mean, we have arguments and stuff, but that’s just the way we are. Nah, we’re gonna last a lifetime.’

‘Well Kerry will be pleased.’

‘What?’

Vic froze. She hadn’t meant to say that. She’d thought it, but it just slipped out. ‘What?’ she echoed like a cave.

‘Vic.’

‘What?’

Robert gave her his best glare, crossed arms and all. She sighed. ‘They’ve placed bets on you!’ she wailed.

‘Bets? Who? On what?’

‘Everyone. Like, _everyone_. On you and Aaron and how long you’re gonna last.’

‘What?’ He leaned over the table, his eyes glinting. ‘How long have you known?’

‘Since this morning. Heard Rodney and Brenda talking about it. They’re all placing bets on the two of you!’ She looked closely at her brother, worried at his silence. ‘Rob? Are you okay?’

‘Yeah.’ He ran his hand through his hair. ‘Who’d have thought, eh?’ he shook his head. ‘Thanks for telling me, Vic.’

‘I was right to tell you, wasn’t I?’

‘Yeah, course you were. So, when you said everyone…’

‘Everyone. Marlon, Carly, Sandy—’

‘Sandy?!’

‘I know! But yeah, everyone in the village must know about it.’

****

As soon as Aaron walked into the back room, Robert pulled him onto the sofa. ‘Whoa! Keen are we?’

‘Always,’ Robert said with a wink. ‘But this isn’t that. I need to tell you something.’

Aaron drew into himself a little. ‘What? Oh god, what have you done?’

‘Nothing! Why do you—alright, never mind. Listen, Vic told me that the villagers all have bets on how long our relationship is gonna last.’

Aaron blinked. ‘Sorry, say that again?’

‘All of the villagers have bets on how long our relationship is gonna last.’

‘Yeah, I thought that’s what you said.’ He put his clenched fist to his mouth. ‘Everyone? Like, everyone? Your family, my family.’

‘Yes and yes. Charity apparently has a fiver on us arguing by the end of the night.’

‘And Vic told you this, did she?’

‘Yeah. She’s the only one who wasn’t in on it.'

‘The only one? So my sister was—’

They heard the sound of footsteps hastily retreating upstairs. Aaron darted up from the sofa. ‘Olivia!’ Liv was poised at the top of the stairs, her ears red after clearly having listened in. ‘Come here, please,’ Aaron demanded with a voice like steel. Robert shivered despite the situation. Maybe he could get Aaron to use that voice later…

‘You knew about these bets?’ Aaron was asking. Liv’s guilty face was enough. ‘I can’t believe this! After everything we’ve done for you!’

‘Gabby convinced me to do it!’ she said. ‘She told me that we could pool our bets, get some money out of it!’

Robert nodded. ‘So that’s why you were so keen to get us back together last week. It makes so much sense!’

‘Is that true?’ Aaron demanded. Liv nodded reluctantly. ‘For god’s sake, Liv!’

‘It was just for fun!’ she said, a wobble in her voice. ‘Besides, I bet that you two would last until the end of the week.’

‘Right. Anything else?’

She turned bright red. ‘Gabby and me did a special bet that the two of you would move in together. We won 5:1.’

‘What would your Mum say!?’

‘How much did you win?’

Robert and Aaron looked at each other. ‘Not the point, Robert!’ Aaron hissed. ‘My little sister has been gambling. On our relationship!’

‘Yeah, but she must’ve won a mint! Plus, we moved in together, didn’t we? Win-win.’

‘He’s right,’ Liv said.

‘You don’t get to talk right now!’ Aaron snapped. He looked between his boyfriend and his sister. ‘Right well you, lady, I’ll deal with you right now—you’re grounded for a fortnight!’

‘You what?’

‘The rest of them,’ Aaron continued as if he hadn’t heard her outburst, ‘I’m gonna confront them tomorrow.’

‘Now hang on, hang on.’ Robert grabbed Aaron’s arm before he could go and confront Charity right that moment. ‘Let’s not be too hasty about this.’

‘Rob—’

‘Listen for a moment. We could get our own back on them, and make some money out of it as well.’

‘I just want to take care of the problem,’ Aaron objected.

‘Aaron. Wouldn’t you rather make them pay? Literally and metaphorically?’

‘I’d rather they just mind their own business.’ But Robert could see from his eyes that he was starting to listen a little harder to what he had to say.

‘After we’re finished with them, they will.’ He nodded at Liv. ‘We’ll need your help though.’

Aaron thought about it in silence for a moment. ‘Fine.’ He pointed at Liv when she cheered. ‘But this doesn’t mean that you’ll go unpunished. What’s the plan, then?’

****

They decided it would take a week or so to execute their plan to the fullest. That meant getting everyone to place bets on the same thing (or something similar at least), and they needed to spread rumours. After learning of Vic’s knowledge of it as well as Adam’s (which Aaron was still getting his own back for in the form of bacon butties for a fortnight), they enlisted their help as well. It would need three of them to spread rumours in the village without it looking too suspicious.

‘We’re all clear, aren’t we?’ Robert asked as they all sat around Aaron’s desk in the portacabin, Liv included. She had wanted to get Gabby in on it as well, but Robert deemed it too risky, thinking that she may let it slip to a member of her family.

There were nods from around the table. ‘Right.’ He nodded. ‘Well with any luck, by next week we’ll be rich!’

****

Liv strolled into the café, a tenner in her hand. 

‘What can I get you, love?’ Brenda asked. 

‘Actually, I’m here to place a bet,’ she said, loud enough that people at the nearest table would hear. ‘Tenner on Robert and my brother splitting up by the end of the week at least.’

‘You seem very sure,’ Brenda said.

‘Yeah, well, they were arguin’. Again.’

Pearl sidled up to Liv at the counter. ‘You don’t seem too torn up about it,’ she commented.

Liv shrugged. ‘Aaron’s well shot of him. You didn’t hear the stuff he was accusin’ Robert of: havin’ a drink with a woman, gettin’ all cosy apparently. Nah, he’ll be gone by the end of the month, if not before.’ She handed Brenda the money and left, smirking to herself as whispers erupted in the small café.

She entered the pub by the front door and smiled at Vic who was behind the counter. ‘Did it,’ she said quietly.

Vic sighed. ‘Can’t believe they roped you into this as well.’

‘Hey, I get money out of it. And it’s gonna make Aaron happy in the long run.’ She frowned. ‘You’d better not bail on us, Vic,’ she warned, sounding a lot like her brother.

‘I won’t, don’t worry!’

Liv left her to it, nodding at Marlon behind Vic.

‘Oh! Hiya,’ Vic greeted him. ‘You heard from Aaron recently?’

‘No. Can’t say I have. Why’s that?’

‘Oh. Nothin’, just Liv said he looked a bit upset, so.’

‘Did he?’

‘Yeah. Something to do with Robert? I don’t know.’ She pointed her finger at him. ‘You’d better not think about placing any bets, Marlon!’

‘I won’t! Wouldn’t dream of it!’ But Vic had worked with the chef long enough to know the look on his face when he was lying. She was sure that word would spread to Rhona, Carly, and through them Tracy, David and Vanessa by the end of the day. God bless village gossipers.

****

At the scrap yard, Adam was bending Jimmy’s ear about Aaron and Robert.

‘I don’t know,’ Jimmy sighed. ‘Those two! Are they on? Are they off? Should have known something was going on today when Robert had a face on like a smacked backside.’ He  
looked curiously at Adam. ‘Why are you telling me, anyway?’

‘I can’t tell my Mum: she’ll tell Cain. And as much as I’m not Robert’s biggest fan, I don’t want him beaten up by Cain!’

‘Fair enough.’ Jimmy sniggered. ‘The way the two of them carried on, you can tell why people started that bet. It’s better than betting on sports!’

‘Yeah, tell me about it! I barely know what’s goin’ on half the time,’ Adam laughed. ‘But by the sounds of it, it’s serious this time. Something about Robert drawing out a load of cash.’

‘Really? What do you think is going on?

‘My guess, Jimmy? He’s got another person on the go behind Aaron’s back. Once Aaron knows for sure, he’ll dump him if he knows what’s good for him.’ He got to his feet. 

‘Anyway, I’m gonna work on that car out the front. Talk later, yeah?’

He smirked once he got outside, spying Jimmy on his phone already. No doubt Nicola and Rodney would hear about it from him, then Dan and Kerry, then before they’d know it,  
it’d be around the village.

****

Two days later, whilst in bed, Aaron texted Robert.

_A: Liv said word got out around the café, and she’s pretty sure Gabby’s family and Harriet know as well now_

_R: Great._

_R: I miss you_

_A: It’s been 2 nights mate_

_R: And I have needs!_

_R: Plus I just miss you._

_A: Well this was your idea. Keep up appearances you said._

_R: Stupid fucking idea._

_R: Can I come over?_

_A: Quickie before sleep?_

_R: Be there in a second ;)_

****

By the end of the week, the village was rife in rumours and gossip about Robert and Aaron. What was more, it had been confirmed by Charity that Robert hadn’t been staying the night anymore. As far as most of them were concerned, that was the end of it.

‘Once the sex goes, that’s it,’ Kerry said.

Bernice shifted uncomfortably next to her. ‘Not necessarily.’

Kerry grimaced. ‘Yeah, but you and Lawrence were a special case, weren’t you?’

‘Yes well.’ Bernice cleared her throat. ‘Chrissie always said that Robert couldn’t keep it in his trousers, and now, well I’m inclined to believe her. Mum still doesn’t, but I think she’s being naïve.’

‘Well look at the facts, man,’ Kerry exclaimed, gaining the attention of most of the people in the café. ‘Robert was seen with this strange woman, cosying up to her, then he withdrew a huge wad of money according to Adam.’

‘That’s as good as from the horse’s mouth,’ Bob said. ‘You know how close Aaron and Adam are.’

‘How much do you have now, Brenda?’ Rodney asked.

‘Just under £1000! Everyone’s bet at least ten or twenty pounds each.’

‘Liv!’ Kerry shouted when the young girl entered the café. ‘Any news on your brother, pet?’

She shook her head. ‘I don’t think they’re gonna last past tomorrow, to be honest,’ she said. ‘Aaron is trying to give Robert the benefit of the doubt, but… it’s a lost cause, innit?’

‘Probably for the best,’ Bernice sighed. ‘Robert never could settle down.’

‘So the bet’s still on for them splitting by tomorrow?’ Pearl asked. 

‘Of course. I’ve taken everything down in my—oh hello, Aaron love.’

Immediately everyone shut up. If Aaron hadn’t known exactly what was going on, this would instantly raise his suspicions. As it was, he kept his eye roll to himself and walked to the counter. ‘Tea please, Brenda.’

Whilst he waited, he felt the eyes of the villagers on him. It was only a matter of time before someone questioned him. He was ready for them. ‘How’s things, Aaron?’ Pearl asked.

He shrugged. ‘Not great, Pearl. Been better.’

‘Oh.’ She looked around. ‘Do you want to talk about it?’

‘Not really. Let’s just say that me and Rob will be single men by the end of the week.’

‘Probably for the best, Aaron,’ Bernice simpered.

‘Yeah. You can do so much better than him, man!’ Kerry said.

‘I suppose.’ He paid Brenda and left.

‘See?’ Liv said as soon as the door had closed. She rushed to chase after him, looking to them like a concerned sister.

‘Their faces, Aaron!’ she laughed, catching up to him. ‘That was some good acting.’

Aaron grinned and flung his arm around her shoulders. ‘Yup. If things fall through at the scrap yard, I can become an actor.’

‘I heard Robert leave this morning, by the way,’ she said quietly. ‘Make sure be careful. You know if Charity catches him—’

‘Yeah. Well, this will all be over by tomorrow night.’

****

Word got around that there was a show down at the pub. Adam had, once again, told Jimmy that Aaron was going to give Robert the boot tonight; Liv had told Brenda who had told everyone that came into the café. By 5 o’clock, the pub had been busier than anyone had seen it in a long time. If they could, they would have brought popcorn.

They heard the slamming of the back door and they instantly quieted, all leaning forward, waiting for the inevitable fallout. 

‘Don’t even bother lying Robert!’ Aaron shouted. ‘I saw you with her!’

‘Aaron! Would you just let me explain?’

‘Why the hell should I? Just get out Robert!’

Breaths caught in collective gasps. Then Aaron appeared in the front of the pub. He stopped frozen for a moment, before he turned to Robert who was hot on his heels.

‘Right! Everyone’s here! Why don’t you tell them then, eh? Tell them about the woman you’ve been seeing behind my back!’

‘Talk about a show!’ Kerry whispered to Dan.

Robert stood with his hands on his hips. ‘I don’t have anything to tell!’

‘Bullshit!’

They eyed each other and listened to the sounds of the villagers holding their breaths behind them. They could practically see pound signs in their eyes when they did glance at them. This was it.

‘Fine!’ Robert said. ‘Do you really want to know what’s been going on?’

Aaron spread his arms. The villagers held their breaths.

Robert grinned and turned to face them all. ‘You’ve all been played, I’m afraid.’

‘WHAT?’ came the collective outburst.

Aaron nodded. ‘Yeah. We know about the little bets you’ve been placing. And we just want to say: we win!’

Eric shook his head. ‘No, but neither of you played.’

Robert smiled. ‘Adam did, though. He bet at the beginning of the week that we’d last and guess what,’ he drew Aaron to his side and kissed him quickly. ‘We have!’

‘But… what about the woman and the money?’ Bernice asked.

‘All lies,’ Robert said. 

Liv popped out from the back room. ‘And Robert was sneaking in every night after everyone had gone to sleep.’

Pearl got to her feet. ‘You were in on it?’

‘’Course I was. So were Adam and Vic.’

Aaron grinned. ‘We all played you good and proper!’

‘And we’d like our winnings, please,’ Robert smirked.

The villagers grumbled, but backed down at Robert’s raised eyebrows. ‘Fine,’ Brenda sighed. ‘I’ll get it to Adam tomorrow.’

‘Now, everyone who just stayed for the “show”, you can go,’ Aaron said. ‘And just… keep your noses out of our business from now on.’

He took Robert by the hand and led him into the back room, both of them laughing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a nosy on tumblr!: [](http://www.portinastorm.tumblr.com)Port in a Storm


End file.
